Spark of Love
by MayThisBe
Summary: Recueil d'One-Shots/Drabbles sur Kurt et Blaine. L'amour a différentes facettes, en voici quelques-unes..
1. Fancy Food

One-Shot écrit en une heure pour la dix-septième nuit du FoF, sous le thème _Faim_. Pour plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à me questionner par MP !

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p><strong>Fancy Food<strong>.

_Rating : K._

* * *

><p><em>-Kurt ? Kurt..<em>

La voix était étrangement lointaine. Atténuée. Comme s'il avait quelque chose qui lui bouchait les oreilles. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas seulement ses oreilles ; sa vue également semblait brouillée. Il cligna des yeux, tentant de rassembler ses esprits.

-Kurt ? Parle-moi. Je t'en prie.

Il se concentra une seconde, cherchant à comprendre les sensations qui le traversaient. Il avait froid. A bien y réfléchir, son dos seulement était froid. Et appuyé sur une face plane.. du carrelage. Il était donc couché sur le sol. Il avait également mal au pied, un engourdissement à la tête le traversait. Il tenta de se redresser et sentit quelque chose le maintenir au sol. Il inspira fortement sous le choc, ses narines se remplissant d'une odeur de sucré et de chocolat chaud.

-Kurt, ne bouge pas. Ca va ?

Il tourna enfin les yeux, pour en croiser une seconde paire au-dessus de lui. Ses orbes verts écarquillés, un rideau de boucles brunes autour de son visage, Blaine le regardait avec anxiété en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Blaine..

Il esquissa un sourire, ne sachant plus du tout ce qui se passait.

-Kurt, ça va ? répéta son petit-ami.  
>-Oui. Explique-moi..<p>

Il s'interrompit, il n'arrivait pas à formuler sa pensée.

-Respire. Comment va ton pied ? Je vais te chercher de la glace, ne bouge pas, d'accord ?

Son souffle s'accéléra lorsqu'il vit le brun s'éloigner de lui.

-Blaine..

Celui-ci se détourna sans répondre, s'approchant du réfrigérateur. Kurt prit alors conscience qu'il était dans sa propre cuisine et regarda le soliste s'affairer dans l'évier. Il grimaça en sentant le gant rempli de glaçons s'appuyer sur sa cheville, pas seulement à cause du froid mais pour la douleur lancinante qui le traversa sous la pression.

-Désolé, murmura Blaine en relevant les yeux.  
>-Explique-moi ce qu'il y a eu, coupa sèchement le plus jeune, tendu.<br>-Tu t'es cogné la tête et ta mémoire s'est enfuie ?

La tentative d'humour fit sourire Kurt, qui réitéra néanmoins sa question.

-Assieds-toi, dit Blaine, l'aidant.

En regardant autour de lui, Kurt comprit. Il y avait un moule à gâteau sur le sol, son contenu en miette, la porte du four encore ouverte. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui se mordit les lèvres en marmonnant un vague "_Oops_".

-Désolé par ailleurs, reprit Blaine. Lorsque je t'ai vu tomber du salon, je n'ai pas pris cela au sérieux et j'en ai ri. Mais pourquoi es-tu revenu en courant avec le plat dans les mains ?  
>-J'avais faim ? tenta son compagnon. Je voulais te montrer à quel point il pouvait être.. réussit, termina-t-il avec un léger regard vers le fondant mort. Vu que tu prétendais ne pas savoir cuisiner.<br>-Effectivement, vu le résultat.. En tout cas, je suis heureux que lorsque tu as lâché le moule, il n'ait touché que ton pied, au moins la brûlure est limitée.

Kurt réfléchit un instant, imaginant bien la scène de sa chute d'un point de vue extérieure : le gâteau heurtant son pied, lui s'écroulant au sol sous la douleur et se cognant le crâne dans l'encadrement de la porte. Risible.

-Tant pis pour le dessert, reprit-il avec un sourire en attirant Blaine dans un baiser. Aide-moi à me relever, on aura bien le temps de cuisiner à nouveau ensemble une prochaine fois.


	2. Run

Drabble écrit en une heure pour la dix-septième nuit du FoF, sous le thème _Inspiration_. Pour plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à me questionner par MP !

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p><strong>Run<strong>.

_Rating : K._

* * *

><p>Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine, le tirant.<p>

-Allez ! Suis-moi, tu verras.

L'autre soupira, se levant à contrecoeur.

-Je dois finir de travailler, Kurt. On ne peut pas remettre ça à plus tard ?

Devant le regard noir que lui lança son petit-ami, il s'avoua vaincu et le suivi. Au détour d'un couloir, Kurt se mit alors à courir, Blaine le suivant impuissant. La main qui retenait son poignet avait une prise de fer tandis que tous deux passaient devant des dizaines d'élèves, qui les fixaient avec étonnement. Blaine tenta bien au début de s'excuser envers ceux qu'ils bousculaient mais bientôt, il comprit que c'était inutile. Ils dévalèrent un escalier avant d'emprunter un autre couloir, puis virant à 90° degrés au bout de celui-ci..  
>Kurt ne ralentissait jamais sa course. Au contraire, son mentor avait plutôt la sensation qu'il accélérait à chaque pas. A moins qu'il n'agrandissait ses foulées, ce qui dans un sens revenait au même : tous deux furent bientôt à bout de souffle, l'air entrant dans leurs poumons insuffisant leur laissait une griffure brûlante à chaque inspiration, leur coeur battait la chamade, la transpiration coulait sur leur front. Blaine avait l'impression d'avoir laissé une partie de son corps derrière lui. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, mais également ne parvenait pas à réfléchir convenablement, ignorant même ce qu'il faisait avant que Kurt ne surgisse dans la bibliothèque quelques instants plus tôt.<br>Enfin, Kurt s'arrêta, éclatant d'un rire cristallin qui résonnait sans fin dans la salle vide où ils se trouvaient. Blaine le fixait incrédule, reprenant tant bien que mal son souffle.

-Kurt.. mais qu'est-ce.. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Ce dernier avait également du mal à respirer, mais sa voix fut plus claire.

-T'avoir vu penché dans tes cours toute l'après-midi.. une simple envie de te détendre.


	3. Gays Babys

One-Shot écrit en une heure pour la dix-neuvième nuit du FoF, sous le thème _Poney_. Pour plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à me questionner par MP !

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p><strong>Gays Babys<strong>.

_Rating : K._

* * *

><p>-Kurt?<br>-Hum?  
>-.. Kurt ?<br>-Hum?  
>-Kurt.<br>-Hm.  
>-<em>Kurt.<em>

Celui-ci daigna enfin lever les yeux de ses notes et fixa son petit ami à l'autre bout de la table d'un regard froid avant de finalement prendre la parole.

-Quoi?

Le jeune bouclé laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

-Tu travailles trop.  
>-Je révise. Que voulais-tu me dire ?<p>

Son visage exprimait pleinement son seul désir de replonger dans ses livres.

-J'aurai bien aimé pouvoir passer mon déjeuner avec mon incroyable petit ami plutôt qu'il ne me préfère ses cours.

Kurt demeura silencieux, son regard seul, toujours planté dans celui de Blaine, tressaillit au compliment.

-S'il te plait?  
>-D'accord, répondit le châtain d'un ton réticent.<p>

Il ferma ses manuels, éparpillés autour de lui, et les empila à sa gauche.

-Tu sais, je dois vraiment réviser, reprit-il finalement. Tu devrais en faire autant, d'ailleurs.  
>-On a passé notre soirée à réviser, hier.<br>-Et les examens de mi-période ont lieu demain. On devrait se retrouver à nouveau ce soir.  
>-On se retrouve tous les soirs, lui rappela Blaine en souriant.<br>-.. pour _réviser_, termina le second jeune homme.  
>-C'est mauvais d'apprendre juste avant un examen. On risque de mélanger tout ce qu'on sait le lendemain et quand cela sera arrivé, on va être stressé, tenter de mémoriser des infos de dernière minute et comme on n'y parviendra encore moins car on sera à H-2 et quelques du début des examens, l'inquiétude montera, on sera sur les nerfs, on va s'accuser de s'être distrait mutuellement, on se disputera et on se plantera tous les deux, et ensuite on..<br>-Ou sinon, coupa Flint en s'approchant distraitement de leur table, vous pouvez aussi prévoir de passer votre soirée dans la chambre de Kurt, car vous savez que Trend n'y sera pas car Wes et Thad ont décidé de lui faire un speech depuis qu'ils ont apprit qu'il a rendez-vous avec une fille en fin de semaine ; et de là, vous déciderez de vous détendre un peu plutôt que de travailler inlassablement, de regarder un film ou n'importe, de profiter de la présence de l'autre et de votre merveilleux amour, et pour nous faire plaisir, ça finira par pleins d'arcs-en-ciel dans tous les coins, de poneys roses, de poussière de fée et de gays babys. Et tout le monde sera heureux car cela vous évitera une rupture tout aussi douloureuse qu'idiote car déclenchée par des examens ; et ça nous évitera par la même occasion de vous consoler, de vous dire toutes ces phrases impersonnelles qui sont bien vu dans ces moment-là mais qui feront qu'on se sentira bête à les prononcer car on saura _pertinemment_ qu'elles sont sans effet et inutiles, et d'essayer de vous empêcher de voir la vie dans un ton bien plus sombre que le noir lui-même. Accessoirement, ça nous évitera aussi de tout faire pour faire renaître le plus beau couple de la Dalton Academy. Mais bon, Kurt, c'est toi qui voit.

Tandis que leur ami s'éloignait, le couple se regarda un long moment avant d'éclater de rire.

-_Et l'info sur Thad reste confidentielle !_ cria Flint, s'asseyant deux tables plus loin, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et se plongeant dans son assiette.

Blaine se leva, pris les livres de son petit ami et les plaça sous son bras, puis tendit la main à Kurt. Celui-ci la prit en souriant, et tous deux sortirent de la salle du déjeuner.

-Donc, pour les révisions de ce soir.. commença Blaine.


	4. Behavior

One-Shot écrit en une heure pour la dix-neuvième nuit du FoF, sous le thème _Etranger_. Pour plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à me questionner par MP !

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p><strong>Behavior<strong>.

_Rating : K._

* * *

><p>Tous étaient devant Kurt. Rien ne laissait savoir qu'il avait passé une nuit blanche. Les Warblers l'examinaient de la tête aux pieds : aucune cerne, aucune pâleur plus accentuée qu'à l'ordinaire, ni même aucune rougeur qu'aurait pu provoquer cette analyse approfondie.<br>Non, Kurt n'était pas mal à l'aise ; il était impassible. Seuls ses yeux ouverts témoignaient de son éveil -et encore, rien n'était entièrement sûr.

Wes, assit sur la chaise en face de lui et penché dans sa direction, ouvrait de grands yeux en tentant de lire l'esprit de son ami. Il secoua légèrement la main, essayant d'attirer son attention. En vain. Kurt semblait fixer un point par-delà le jeune chef du Conseil.  
>Des murmures s'élevèrent des musiciens à ce geste, tous stupéfaits du manque de réaction de Kurt. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le matin, se déplaçait moins par envie que par réflexe. C'est ainsi qu'après avoir insisté à un petit-déjeuner où il n'avait rien avalé, il était allé à la bibliothèque avec les trois dernières années où, assit bien droit dans un fauteuil, il avait -patiemment?- attendu que midi arrive, sans se soucier que ses amis avaient par son comportement délaissés leurs études, bien trop occupés à se questionner à son propos pour que l'idée de travailler ne les atteigne à nouveau.<p>

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus dans la cafétéria, le jeune homme avait ré-adopté sa position de quelques heures plus tôt, à la même place : tendu, jambes croisées, les mains sur son genou.

-Ca commence _vraiment_ à faire peur, murmura David.

Précaution inutile car ils en étaient tous arrivés à la conclusion que sans les écouter, Kurt ne les entendait pas non plus. En fait, il était juste insensible à la présence des autres élèves.

Wes répondit à son meilleur ami sur le même ton, réflexe et désir de ne pas briser la.. quiétude qui enveloppait le plus récent de leurs membres.

-Ce n'était pas déjà le cas?  
>-Il va être 12h45. Nous sommes tous exceptionnellement dispensés de cours aujourd'hui, ce qui nous rallonge notre week-end d'une journée ; et il ne va même pas en profiter ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? marmonna Jeff, qui se trouvait attablé à côté de Kurt, tout autant inquiet que les autres.<p>

Trend tourna brièvement ses yeux vers le camarade de chambre de Kurt.

-Tu es certain qu'il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ? souffla-t-il à ramenant son regard sur le châtain. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air fatigué.  
>-Certain, répliqua Jeff. Je n'ai pas dormi non plus, il me faisait trop peur. On aurait dit un zombi qui avait décidé de passer sa soirée assit sur son lit. C'était à la limite du morbide, j'ai hésité à aller dans une autre chambre mais j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de bouger, et encore plus à lui passer devant !<p>

Ils en étaient là dans leur questionnement lorsqu'un Nick essoufflé se précipita sur eux en criant, visiblement enjoué.

-J'ai la solution !

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

-Vous êtes vraiment nuls, se moqua-t-il gentiment en se laissant tomber à côté de son meilleur ami.  
>-Quelle est ta solution ? l'interrompit Jeff, impatient mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui sourire.<br>-Elle arrive.  
>-Elle arr..?<p>

Alors, l'inattendu se produisit, coupant les Warblers dans leur question commune.  
>Kurt sembla reprendre vie. Son visage se dérida soudain, un large sourire le traversant tandis qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte d'où venait d'apparaitre le brun, comme réagissant à un son qu'aucun de ses amis n'avait perçu, murmurant un simple "Il est 13h" quelques secondes avant que l'horloge ne résonne.<br>Il n'avait pas encore atteint le seuil qu'un autre Warbler apparu dans l'encadrement. Sourire éclatant, cheveux légèrement frisés, son sac de voyage à l'épaule et vêtu de son uniforme, le soliste revenait de son week-end.

Et là, le puzzle se mit enfin en place.  
>Blaine était parti il y avait 48h pour un week-end en famille, et lorsqu'il avait appris à ses parents qu'il n'avait pas cours le Lundi, tous trois avaient décidés de passer une soirée de plus ensemble. Et Blaine n'était pas rentré à la Dalton Academy.<p>

Le jeune couple se tenait maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, leur front se touchant et leur nez s'effleurant, les mains liés. On devinait qu'ils murmuraient doucement à la vue de leurs lèvres, tout à leur joie de se retrouver.  
>Derrière eux, un soupir parcouru la table de la chorale.<p>

-D'accord, marmonna Wes. C'était tellement évident..  
>-Kurt qui déprimait de l'absence de son chéri en comptant les minutes, simplement car il n'a pas pu passer la nuit avec lui comme il l'avait prévu, renchérit Trend.<br>-Ca aurait dû nous frapper. Kurt a passé la moitié de son Samedi et tout son Dimanche à nous parler de Blaine, en nous disant combien qu'il était heureux d'avoir un jour _off_ qui leur permettait de passer une soirée ensemble, répondit David, visiblement exaspéré de s'être inquiéter pour rien en jetant un regard au couple qui s'embrassait.

Tous se tournèrent vers les deux chanteurs, qui finalement revenaient vers eux main dans la main, sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>Merci à <strong>Al<strong> pour sa review, et m'avoir précisé l'erreur de publication de ce chapitre !


	5. Scrap Book

One-Shot écrit en deux heures pour la vingtième nuit du FoF, sous les thèmes _Cadeau_ et _Stylo_. Pour plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à me questionner par MP !

Les personnages sont tous de la série TV _Glee_ et appartiennent donc à Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk et Ryan Murphy.

* * *

><p><strong>Scrap-book<strong>.

_Rating : K._

* * *

><p>-Un.. stylo ?<p>

Kurt regarda son petit ami. L'expression qu'il arborait n'était pas de la surprise, plutôt de l'incompréhension. Blaine n'en finissait pas de l'étonner. Ils étaient à la veille de leurs un an ensemble, et il arrivait en lui offrant fièrement de quoi écrire.

-Prends-le, murmura le brun.

Le contre-ténor attrapa l'objet noir, et ramena son regard sur le second garçon, attendant la suite.

Blaine laissa échapper un éclat de rire tout en baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Ecoute.. j'ai tenu un carnet semblable à celui-ci, commença-t-il avec un vague mouvement vers la table basse où reposait un livret à la couverture bleu nuit, pendant toute la dernière année. Je, c'est idiot à dire..  
>-Continue, souffla Kurt, l'encourageant doucement.<br>-Je.. souhaitais, oui, souhaitais, hum..

Blaine s'arrêta quelques secondes pour rassembler ses pensées. Ca lui avait paru être une bonne idée depuis qu'il l'avait eu, et encore plus lorsqu'il avait décidé de le dire à Kurt. Maintenant, il se questionnait rapidement tandis que le regard de son petit ami était vissé sur lui, lourd d'interrogations.

-Voilà, reprit-il en relevant les yeux. J'ai écrit pendant tout l'an passé, sur nous. Sur.. ce qu'on vivait. Ce que je pensais. Mes idées. J'ai mixé mes peurs à mon imagination. J'ai tout détaillé, le plus souvent possible. Tout, toujours.

Il fixa le livre sur la table devant eux.

-En réalité, le carnet que j'ai ne ressemble plus en rien à celui-là. Maintenant, c'est un vrai _scrap-book_*. Il est très complet, tu sais !

Son enthousiasme habituel reprenait le dessus sur ses angoisses en voyant que Kurt ne le coupait pas : au contraire, ce dernier semblait charmé. Ébahi de plaisir tandis qu'il découvrait la situation.

-J'ai vraiment tout mis dedans ! Quand tu le verras, Kurt, tu ne vas pas y croire ! Je suis sûr que moi-même, il y a des choses que j'ai noté dont je ne me souviens plus.  
>-Blaine.. tu m'as confectionné un <em>scrap-book<em> ?

Kurt n'en revenait vraiment pas. Blaine n'avait jamais laissé échapper la moindre phrase pouvant supposer une telle chose.

-Je ne l'ai jamais relu, je ne retournais jamais en arrière, reprit Blaine. Je pense que modifier quelque chose aurait enlevé la.. magie?  
>-Où est-il ?<br>-Chez moi.  
>-<em>Quoi ?<em>

Blaine venait d'annoncer avoir tenu un vrai journal de bord pendant une année entière, sur _eux_, mais ne l'avait pas apporté ?  
>Il lui adressa un léger clin d'œil.<p>

-Il est chez moi. Je compte te l'offrir demain, pour notre anniversaire ; et je tiens à rajouter cette soirée dedans. Oh, je sais que ce n'est rien comparé à la dernière veste Marc Jacobs mais j'espère que ça te plair..

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de son petit ami. Blaine pouvait sentir son sourire dans le baiser, de la joie pure irradiant de son corps.

-Chut, répondit Kurt en s'éloignant. C'est le plus beau cadeau possible. Parle-m'en. Comment as-tu eu cette idée ? Dans quel but, à l'origine ? Car je doute que l'année dernière, tu avais déjà prévu un cadeau pour fêter notre première année de couple..

Le chanteur éclata de rire. Il sortait avec un garçon formidable : quelle idée plus originale que celle de Blaine aurait pu le ravir davantage ?

-Et bien à l'origine, la première entrée dans le carnet a été faite juste après que tu aies interprété The Beatles. J'ai dû à ce moment-là mettre sur papier mes sentiments, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais c'était un réel besoin. Tu verras, il y a des brouillons du speech que je t'ai dit ce jour-là.

Tous deux se sourirent à l'évocation du souvenir.

-Et plus on avançait dans notre relation, poursuivit Blaine, voulant finir son explication, plus j'ai écrit. Et un jour, je n'ai plus seulement écrit, et depuis c'est devenu un _scrap_. Il y a des dizaines de photos, de tickets de cinéma, des annonces pour les comédies que nous sommes aller voir.. Je ne peux même pas détailler tout ce que j'y ai mis : chaque objet pouvant être un souvenir se trouve à l'intérieur. Il y a un bouton de la veste qui tu portais le soir de la première représentation de _West Side Story_, il y a quelques mois. Il y a une feuille aspergée de ton parfum. Egalement..

Blaine rougit en s'arrêtant. Kurt, qui avait appuyé sa tête sur son torse pendant qu'il parlait, se redressa doucement, le regardant avec des yeux doux, remplis d'amour.

-Il y a des disques. Des enregistrements.  
>-Des enregistrements de quoi ?<br>-Des compétitions, déjà. En films. Puis des enregistrements de tes solos. Des fichiers audios.  
>-Q-Comment ça ?<br>-Je t'ai parfois enregistré lorsque tu chantais. Quand on répétait ensemble, la plupart du temps. Ou alors, il y a une carte mémoire avec des séquences des performances des autres New Direction, comme lorsque les filles ont chanté _I Kissed A Girl_, qu'on en a filmé une partie tous les deux, tu te souviens ? Ou bien la photo qu'Artie avait prise de Mike et Tina au début de _Last Friday Night_. Oui, je l'ai récupéré, ajouta Blaine en riant devant l'air étonné du second chanteur.  
>-Car c'était un souvenir ? demanda celui-ci, interdit.<p>

Néanmoins, la question sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

-Oui. Nos amis constituent notre histoire : il y a même les Warblers qui y sont mentionnés. Il y a Sebastian, également, quoique je sais que ce passage ne sera sûrement pas ton préféré.

Ce fut au châtain d'étouffer un rire.

-Effectivement.

Les deux garçons se remirent l'un contre l'autre, savourant la spirale de souvenirs qui venait de les envahir. Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule du soliste, et celui-ci lui embrassa le haut du crane pensivement, laissant ses lèvres appuyées dans la chevelure.  
>Ils restèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'autre chose ne capte l'attention de Kurt.<p>

-Donc..  
>-Mmh?<br>-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit à quoi sert ce deuxième livre ?

Blaine repoussa son petit ami pour attraper le carnet, et il en tourna les pages vierges pensivement.

-Je pensais que si tu le voulais, tu pourras faire de même pour cette année. Et puis, ajouta-t-il, cela changera car il n'y a que mes pensées pour l'instant. La façon dont j'ai vécu chaque étape, chaque sortie ensemble, chaque minute passée à ton côté, ou mes rêves, mes peur, mes projets sur le futur.. notre futur. Je veux désormais connaître les tiennes. Je sais que tu commenteras sûrement lorsque tu liras le _scrap_, et moi aussi bien sûr car en un an, ce que j'ai pu écrire a sûrement évolué dans mes pensées. C'est différent de parler d'un événement dès qu'il se produit, et de le mentionner plusieurs semaines après. Et je souhaite connaître tout ce que tu penses, susurra Blaine avec un sourire, tout en prenant la main de son petit ami dans la sienne, ce que tu penses au moment où tu le penses. De plus, cela te fait déjà un cadeau pour l'an prochain.

Kurt lui frappa doucement l'épaule, lui renvoyant son sourire. Il resta néanmoins silencieux.

-Donc, qu'en dis-tu ? relança le brun.

Le contre-ténor se rapprocha alors de lui, le fixa intensément dans les yeux.

-Non, souffla Kurt, tout près de ses lèvres.  
>-Q-quoi ?<p>

Blaine avait cru que son idée lui avait plut. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait exprimé. Mais peut-être que la pensée de faire une telle chose lui-même ne lui semblait pas aussi amusante que découvrir le travail de Blaine. Peut-être que Kurt ne souhaitait tout simplement pas partager toutes ses pensées comme lui l'avait osé..  
>Le soliste tenta de se rappeler un peu plus ce qu'il avait noté, tentant de voir s'il s'y trouvait des phrases ou des annotations qui, des mois après, pourraient l'embarrasser ou prendre un second sens, cherchant à décrypter le refus de Kurt.<p>

-Tu-tu ne veux pas, enfin, je veux dire, d'accord, c'est d'accord. Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que c'était, c'est stupide et..

Son petit ami l'arrêta en l'embrassant, faisant tourner court les débits de parole et de pensée de Blaine.

-Non, reprit-il. Je ne veux pas le faire. Du moins, pas seul.

Les yeux du brun exprimait clairement une unique émotion : la perte.  
>Kurt ria de bon cœur en prenant son visage en coupe, l'attirant de nouveau près de lui.<p>

-Blaine.. chuchota-t-il, traçant des cercles doux sur ses joues. Je veux qu'on le fasse ensemble. Cette année, je souhaite que l'on soit deux à écrire ce carnet. Je ne veux pas qu'il ne recoupe mon point de vue, mes pensées, mais les _nôtres_.  
>-Ensemble, répéta Blaine.<p>

Ses yeux se baissèrent instinctivement sur les lèvres de Kurt avant de revenir vers son regard, un sourire traversant enfin son visage.

-D'accord, conclut-il. Ensemble, murmura-t-il en embrassant à nouveau son petit ami.

* * *

><p>* Scrap-book : ce sont des livres typiquement américains ou britanniques, que les jeunes aiment faire et décorer, collant dedans des images et d'autres objets : on peut littéralement y mettre ce qu'on souhaite. Je vous conseille de taper <em>scrap-book<em> ou _scrap-booking_ sur Google Image pour mieux comprendre, on en voit beaucoup dans les séries américaines.  
>Si j'ai utilisé l'idée du <em>scrap-book<em>, c'est tout simplement car j'en ai fait un l'an passé pour mon TPE, et c'est vraiment quelque chose de beau, de très esthétique à faire, à montrer et à partager, que je souhaitais explorer par écrit. Et ici, ça allait bien dans le contexte et le développement de l'OS.


End file.
